


Lover, Be Good To Me

by boundtoanandroid



Series: OC/OC Shenanigans [3]
Category: Fallen Hero Series - Malin Rydén
Genre: Body Worship, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 20:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20972582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boundtoanandroid/pseuds/boundtoanandroid
Summary: Sometimes, Marco needs to be reminded how beautiful he really is. Six is happy to oblige.





	Lover, Be Good To Me

**Author's Note:**

> let marco feel loved challenge

_ Lover, be good to me. _

Six's favorite thing was to run his hands over Marco's skeletal frame. His skin was soft, softer than he would have expected. Six pressed a kiss to his collarbone, his chest, his ribs. They were less noticeable than they had been when they first met, a fact Six was proud of. Bruises littered his pale skin, splotched petals with more pigment than the rest of his skin. Feather light touches danced across Marco's bare torso. Goosebumps formed on his arms. Sunlight filtered through the cracks in their cheap blinds, illuminating every little mark and scar. There was so much character in Marco’s body, each scar telling its own story. Some better than others.

Marco threaded a hand in Six's dark hair, gently pulling his head back. Six moved with no resistance, looking into his lone green eye. Even without brushing against his thoughts, he could feel the utter adoration in his gaze. Six smiled, leaning into his touch. His hand was warm, comforting. It made him feel safe. 

"You're so beautiful," Six murmured, voice barely audible above the whirring fan. 

Marco turned his head to the side, a flush painting his cheeks and a minuscule smile on his chapped lips. He always looked so cute when he was embarrassed, though he would never believe it if he told him so. Six knew he wasn't used to such compliments, and Marco knew he was going to keep giving said compliments until he stopped deflecting them. Six could feel him start to form a contrarian sentence, which caused a furrow in his brow. Marco held his tongue, not wanting to upset his lover, though his self doubt still brewed. Six frowned. 

"I mean it," He insisted, shifting forward and pressing a kiss to his cheek. “You’re the most stunning person I’ve ever seen.”

_ ‘I don’t understand why.’  _ Marco’s thought was loud enough for him to catch it. Six moved so he was straddling his hips and pressed his forehead to his.  _ ‘Why you’re so kind to me.’ _

_ ‘Because I love you.’ _ Six replied.  _ ‘I love everything about you.  _ ** _Everything._ ** _ ’ _

Vibrant blue met grassy green. Six cupped Marco’s cheek, pressing a quick kiss to his lips. Resting his hands on his bare hips, Marco gave a gentle squeeze, smiling at the soft sigh that left Six. Six traced the line of Marco’s jaw, smiling when his head dipped back in response. He took it as an invitation, pressing a line of soft kisses down the column of his throat. 

_ ‘Lover, be good to me…’  _

_ ‘Anything for you.’ _


End file.
